1. The Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to strip connectors in measurement devices. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to strip connectors for use with measurement devices that are substantially impervious to liquid or other contaminants or that are replaceable or disposable.
2. The Relevant Technology
Diabetes is a disease that afflicts many people. One of the tools used in diabetes management is a measurement device, whose primary purpose is to measure the blood glucose level of a person from a sample of blood. The process of using a measurement device is not overly complicated and it is often performed several times a day.
After inserting a test strip into a port of the measurement device, a user may lance his or her finger to obtain a small sample of blood. The blood sample is then placed onto the test strip and the measurement device analyzes the blood sample. The measurement device typically displays a blood glucose level from the analysis.
In order to ensure that an accurate measurement is being generated, it is necessary to keep the measurement device free from contamination. There are instances where the port becomes contaminated with blood, for example. When this occurs, the performance of the measurement device suffers and the user is no longer assured of an accurate result. As a result, the user is likely required to purchase a new measurement device. A user can be inconvenienced because of the inaccurate results and the need to purchase a new device.